Solar cells having a passivation layer on the back side surface of a semiconductor layer typically have a back side electrode that passes through the passivation layer to be in electric contact with the semiconductor layer.
US20090301557 discloses a method for the production of a Passivatived Emitter and Rear Cell (PERC) solar cell which has a passivation layer on the back side. The back side electrode is formed on the passivation layer having holes so that it can contact with the semiconductor.
WO2009/032429 discloses a method of making a PERC solar cell. The back side electrode is partially formed on the passivation layer on the back side by screen printing and firing an aluminum paste containing another metal such as silver, copper, nickel, which is capable of firing through the passivation layer.